What Should Have Happened
by Isobel Rothbourne
Summary: I know I'm not the only one upset by the lack of the Dalton boy's kiss in the Christmas episode.


With a small gulp and a ragged breath escaping his parted lips, he gazed up slowly to meet those warm chocolate eyes. Meeting his fragile glance, the taller of them gave a crisp little grin, his eyes scrunched sweetly, examining the soft, rosy face of a well lit Kurt Hummel. He chuckled, the little spot of air forcing Kurt to blink.

Blaine took a moment to think. He could stay, his side pressed tightly to Kurt's, or he could run. His head was a jumbled mess of nervousness and excitement. He turned his gaze to the floor, and then back up to Kurt's smiling eyes, focusing on one and then the other.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Kurt asked just breathing, so sweetly, and yet so seductively, Blaine felt a shock wave through his bones. Kurt bit his lip, eyebrows raising in question.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded, a smile filling up his lips. His eyes darted from Kurt's lips to his eyes to his lips again.

"Well are you going to do it sometime this century?" Kurt chuckled, leaning into the larger frame. They both laughed under their breaths, and Blaine averted his eyes weaving his hand into Kurt's.

"Yes." He finally met the smiling hazel eyes, his other hand sweeping up from the couch into Kurt's cheek. "I am going to kiss you. Right..." Kurt's eyes fell closed, and Blaine moved in, taking another second to admire the boy before him, "now..." He dipped his head into Kurt's, his lips brushing carefully against the other boy's. Kurt was evidently opposed to moving slowly, and forced his lips against Blaine, his hand placed delicately against the shoulder of his spotless Dalton Academy jacket. Awkwardly reciprocating, Blaine moved his arm over Kurt's, allowing him to twist around on the couch, pulling him tighter to his body and as he did he could feel the rush of warm breath escape Kurt's nose.

They sat like this for a while, Kurt's new jacket soft in Blaine's hands. Kurt leaned into him, his knees bumping against Blaine's as he attempted to swivel closer. It was hesitant at times, but Blaine could hardly stop smiling. Lines from the song they'd just sung were curling through his brain, and he thought to himself how delicious Kurt's lips really were. He shook a little when Kurt moaned as Blaine's tongue slipping passed his with the tiniest clink of teeth. Kurt's hands were slowly sliding from Blaine's shoulders to his chest, where he fiddled with his perfect tie and the buttons on his shirt. Blaine's eyes opened as Kurt separated their warm lips, and Kurt grinned, his hands a little shaky.

"Well?" Blaine asked, as Kurt darted his now embarrassed eyes to the hardwood floor. Blaine moved a piece of hair from Kurt's face, smiling stupidly as he did.

"Your pitch was a little off in the second verse, but I think you reclaimed it in the last part. I think you need a little work on those high notes." Kurt said, his sassy confidence rekindled.

"Shut up." Blaine grinned, shoving Kurt a little.

Kurt laughed, his smile lighting up his face. Blaine could feel his heart leap. "I'm kidding! You sounded great."

"You think so?" Blaine grinned, fishing for complements.

"Of course." Kurt gently leaned in, pressing his forehead to Blaine's. "You're a beautiful singer." He smiled.

They just smiled for while, watching each other's eyes, sinking into the plush red couch.

And then there was a knock. Kurt jumped, rolling back to his previous seat beside Blaine in under a millisecond.

"Hey." Will Schuester was standing at the door, and both boys bounced up to acknowledge the guest.

Blaine watched Kurt's face transform into a sweet smile at the visitor, and he casually leaned in.

"I'm gonna go, ok?" He smiled with a slight turn of his head.

"Yeah, ok- uh, bye." Kurt sputtered, his eyes darting between Will and Blaine. He was obviously a little dazed.

"Hi," Blaine nodded toward the teacher, and he returned the gesture, wandering out of the room.

"Mr. Schuester." Kurt stepped forward to hug his dearly missed teacher.


End file.
